


Scavenger Rights

by pixelbeats



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional family finally showing progress, Eating Disorders, Gen, I don't know where I was going with this, I tried and then go very off topic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelbeats/pseuds/pixelbeats
Summary: In the days set after the not so end of the world, now henceforth dubbed as “The End...or Is It?,” the remainder of the once formidable Umbrella Academy decided to remain at their old haunt and try to mend the strenuous and blatantly fucked-up relationships patented by Daddy dearest. It wasn’t without complaint and the occasional stepping of toes (once even literally when moving luggage up the stairwell), but the six, err seven, siblings managed to co-exist without any major damage for the first several days. It wasn’t until the eighth day that something amiss occurred which didn’t include superpowers or cramming a multitude of ill-managed adults under one roof. Rather, it was Luther who noticed the food storage or lack thereof when exploring the pantry.





	Scavenger Rights

In the days set after the not so end of the world, now henceforth dubbed as “The End...or Is It?,” the remainder of the once formidable Umbrella Academy decided to remain at their old haunt and try to mend the strenuous and blatantly fucked-up relationships patented by Daddy dearest. It wasn’t without complaint and the occasional stepping of toes (once even literally when moving luggage up the stairwell), but the six, err seven, siblings managed to co-exist without any major damage for the first several days. It wasn’t until the eighth day that something amiss occurred which didn’t include superpowers or cramming a multitude of ill-managed adults under one roof. Rather, it was Luther who noticed the food storage or lack thereof when exploring the pantry. 

Having spent his entire childhood and then some following Hargreeves’ [it was Hargreeves now] schedule to a T, Luther was no stranger to waking up absurdly early. However, instead of jumping into training, he now took time to enjoy the peaceful quiet of the house before his siblings awoke. It was a past time that once only heightened the loneliness, emphasizing that he truly was the only one left behind, but now was the only break in mindless chatter and childish insults that he could truly relax into. Sure, their verbal agreement to live together sounded good in theory and it truly was wonderful to be reunited as a family, but it didn’t erase the scars of the past or the complications of such varied personalities vying for the bathroom. Regardless, it was 5:48am when Luther noticed the sizable dent in the food preserves. And with a paranoid nut like Hargreeves as their father, back-up supplies were a must meaning the pantry was stocked full of non-perishables should an event like the apocalypse come a knocking. 

He brought up the issue with Diego a few hours later when the Kraken stumbled into the kitchen in search of coffee. They’d managed to limit Two’s vigilante antics somewhat but his late-night crusades were only tampered by his inability to leave the academy without at least one set of eyes spotting him. That didn’t stop him from listening to police chatter till daybreak until he eventually passed out for a two to four hour power nap. There was a heated discussion for the problems of sleep-deprivation coming soon from mother-hen Allison, especially aimed at Luther, Diego, and Five, but for now it was just mentioned via pointed fingers and heated glares. 

Diego pointed out the obvious increase of mouths [sans one undead brother who had a thing for hoodies] and the lack of organization in going to the grocery store for more food. A committee that Klaus was vehemently not included in after bringing home glow in the dark nail polish and a stuffed giraffe instead of bread and milk. Though he did look fabulous in that shade the following day, a comment from both Vanya and Allison that earned them each a bear hug. 

Still, Diego found the sight peculiar and promised to investigate after another cup. It was around this time that Vanya emerged from her nestle of blankets to join the boys in the kitchen, politely declining their preferred drink in go of caramel tea and an English muffin. Five had yet to join them, not an unfamiliar concept, since the boy genius tended to get caught up in his own equations and only rematerialized after a solution was reached or the need for caffeine became too great. Klaus tended to sleep like the dead, no terrible pun included, snoozing until midday after long nights of romantic movies, impromptu fashion shows, and his interior design drafts for the academy. They expected lots of bright colors and absurd aesthetics that they would love/hate. Allison at least had an excuse of meeting with her manager the day before to settle her stardom affairs since she’d basically dropped off the face of the earth with her father’s funeral. That meant the three of them were stuck mulling over their individual breakfasts with the new mystery thrown into the mix. Vanya at least offered to help restock the shelves in the pantry since she’d gotten more violin clients after honestly making first chair. Plus, the lack of rent payments meant she had a sizable pay increase that she’d yet to figure out what to spend on (though she did have her eye on a pair of boots that she was uncertain if she could pull off). 

After further deliberation over why anyone would want canned vegetables manufactured from the 1970’s and how Vanya could totally rock some combat boots if she wanted to, the three siblings decided to split up and search for clues Scooby-Doo style. For although the house was decently sized, there was only so far the supplies could have gone and no way were their stomachs large enough or their appetites palatable enough to consume that amount of veggies in so small a time frame. There were jokes about Luther’s stomach being a black hole, especially with all the calories consumed for his strength training, but the squabbling ended after Vanya unceremoniously cleared her throat. 

Their answer came exactly three days later wherein Allison had already returned and the rest of the house was informed of the suspicious disappearances. The searches had been half-hearted with only Luther and Diego semi taking the issue seriously because the Commission and real-world issues were still looming on top of group therapy for unconditioning their toxic traits. 

Rather, their answer came as an accident when Diego caught a flash of blue late one night after a bad dream. Allison also mentioned hearing Klaus arguing with Ben the previous night about old habits but she’d chalked it up to his step into sobriety (an impressive feat everyone was supportive for). But it wasn’t until the four found the hidden stash of food behind the vent in Five’s room and another tucked behind a box of makeup under Klaus’ bed that the whole ordeal clicked. A family meeting was arranged soon after without the knowledge of a certain Seance and Boy-hood assassin and soon more unspoken rules were added to the jumble of Hargreeves amendments. 

The house now kept a multitude of bowls scattered throughout the rooms, filled with fruit, nuts, and the occasional candy. If anyone asked it was meant to ensure the siblings ate at regular intervals and the issue was left at that. But if certain super-powered males were prompted with more offerings of food or slid copious amounts of second helpings, no one said a word. They’d made this pact to repair their bonds with one another and if they could keep their siblings from developing an eating disorder...well, what was family for?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this great idea of Five and Klaus falling into survivalist-mode as living on the streets and living in a ravaged wasteland would obviously do some damage on your way of thinking and hoarding food is common where it is hard to come by.  
But this happened instead. Oops. 
> 
> It's very different from what I had in mind but I liked the anecdotes sprinkled in there so meh. I also wrote this through two boxes of tissues and several cups of tea so it's gonna be a little weird. As such, enjoy my weird mussing and hopefully you also get a kick out of it. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!
> 
> Also thanks to the all the love on my last post; I literally couldn't stop smiling after every comment, bookmark, and kudo so I appreciate every one of you!


End file.
